From Within (CANCELLED)
by FreeWriter-Chan
Summary: Korra and Mako's relationship is doomed when a mysterious force tries to take over the avatar's body. Stuck in the avatar state for five days Korra does not recall what has happened in the past few weeks. Why is Asami being kind to her and acting like a mother figure? And what is the secret that everyone is keeping from her?
1. Awakening

From Within

_I've never actually dreamed of becoming a normal girl. My destiny had been laid out before me…something I could never control. But when he reached out his hand to mine I knew something was changing inside._

Chapter One:

I woke up at the crack of dawn to the sounds of bird outside my window. I found myself in my room on Air Temple Island covered in bandages and scars. What happened to me? I wonder. I heard a knock on my door to find it belonging to Asami who had an extra pair of clothes for me. "Korra" she calls my name but I could barley make it out due to the ringing in my ears. "I'm coming in" she continues and slowly shuts the door.

Apparently she doesn't know that I am awake yet…I try to call out to her but my mouth refuses to move. She sets the extra pair of clothes on my bed and heads over to my bed…does she not know I am awake? She starts to remove my covers…oh god? Is she going to change me? I'm not that helpless. "ASAMI WAIT" I yell at her.

She jumps and turns pale when she finds me awake "Oh my gosh KORRA! You're a WAKE!" she yells and he face beams into a smile. Ick. I sit up straight only to lay back down from my head being in pain. "Really Asami? It's not like I just came back from the grave!" I complain and she puts her right on onto her hip. "To me it's like you just came back from the grave! You've been in a coma for the last five days we thought you never wake up!" she says and her happy face turns into a frown.

"Wait…hold on? What do you mean I've been in a coma for the past five days? What the hell happened to me?" I ask her and she turns her eyes away. She walks closer to my bed and helps me sit up and I know that she's avoiding my question. I ignore it as the sound of running footsteps grow louder and louder and closer to my room. The door opens suddenly and those two appear…Mako and Bolin along with Pabu.

"Hey! She's awake" says Bolin and Pabu appears out of his shirt and jumps onto the floor then climbs onto my bed. I pet his red fur trying not to look up. I glance over to find Mako staring out the window with his arms folded avoiding me per usual. Asami claps twice making Pabu's ears stick up "Alright boys Korra has to get dressed you can talk to her in a few…now OUT!" she yells at them making Bolin sad. "B-but" he begins but Asami cuts him off "No buts!" she walks over to Bolin and turns him around and pushes him out the door. "What about Pabu!" he screams but she shuts the door on him.

"Man I can't believe we were kicked out! You didn't even get to talk to Kora!" I hear through the door as Bolin complains to Mako. "She seems fine so it's no big deal" Mako tells Bolin and I let out a snicker. I hear their footsteps fade away as I guess they are heading back to the main living room. I look over to find Asami laying out my clothes…since when did she become my mom? "So I have been asleep for five days?" I ask her and she stops for a second but continues back.

"To be exact" she begins laying out my shoes and turning around to sit on the dresser. "You've been in the avatar state for five days. Things happened and they are going to explain it to you bit by bit. The doctor told us not to spill to much information on you at once" she continues and folds her arms. "Well I'm going to let you get changed I think you'll want Tenzin to explain everything to you…well the basic stuff" she says and walks out the door.

"UGH!" I yell and hide my face underneath my covers. Everything is just so messed up right now. What exactly happened that day to cause me to be asleep for so long? I got up from underneath the covers and walked over to the dresser where my usual outfit was. I realized now that I am just covered in bandages and a robe.

***Sometime Later***

I look at myself in the mirror and I look like my old self again minus a few bumps and bruises but everything else is good. I walk out my door and hear voices coming from the main room. Most notably Asami and Mako arguing about something. I turn the corner to find the usual suspect there and like before he is staring out the window which displays a bright blue sunrise.

"KORRA!" yells Bolin again very loudly prompting Mako to turn around and glare. Bolin runs over and gives me a hug and squeezes me tightly making my boys ache. "Ouch" I say to him and he let's go "Oh sorry yeah totally forgot about the whole bruised up thing…my bad" he apologizes to me. "No worries Bolin" I respond and stare around the room spotting Tenzin sitting in the corner in a chair. He gets up and walks over and gives me a light hug.

"I'm so glad you are alright" he tells me and I give him a weak smile. "Thank you for the warm welcome back but what exactly happened to me?" I ask him and his smile turns into a frown. "Well I-I…" he begins but Asami cuts him off "The doctor said that she has to regain her memories of that day on her own and slowly" Asami says correcting Tenzin who tenses up and let's out a sigh. "She is right. We have to carry on as normal and until Korra has-" Tenzin continues but I cut him off.

"So wait I'm not supposed to know anything? Anything at all?" I ask them and Asami walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Korra it's for your best that you not know all of this right now" she says rubbing my arm. I pick up her hand and run out of the door "Korra!" I hear Tenzin yell but I am already out the door.

***Mako's P.O.V***

I turn around when I hear the door slam behind me as Korra runs in anger at the situation. Who couldn't blame her? She's been in the avatar state for a total of five days and the closets people around her won't tell her anything…I'd be upset too. I hear Asami let out a sigh as she turns to me her face twisted with anger. "Wow" says Bolin and we both turn and anger and Asami smacks her face.

"This is going to be difficult" Asami continues ignoring Bolin's comment. Tenzin starts walking towards the door "I am going to check in some things in the city…if anything progresses with Korra just tell Kaya to contact me" he says and then leaves through the door leaving just Asami, Bolin, and I. Asami plops down on the chair Tenzin was sitting in and gives me a death stare. "If there is something you want to ask me just spill it Asami" I say to her.

She folds her arms and opens her mouth again to speak "You know what I am going to tell you Mako!" she says and I do know. She's going to ask me to go and calm down Korra. I start walking towards the door I wave up my hand "I know, I know boyfriend to the rescue…right?" I say and turn to see Pabu climb in Bolin's shirt. "Wish me luck" I finish and head out the door.

I walk outside and find Korra bending around all four elements she usually does this when she is angry. I accidently step on a twig which prompts her to stop and she looks at me "Ma-ko" her lips part and form my name. She runs over to me and slams me into a hug and tears run down her eyes. Korra starts to punch me "Everything is so messed up right now!" she screams at me and I grab her hands making her look up.

She looks at me and I pull her into a kiss which makes her blush when she parts. I forget that sometimes under that tough exterior that she can actually be really cute at some times. I rub the back of her hair a couple of times and we start to walk over to a bench in the garden. "So where exactly are we?" she asks me when we sit down. I raise an eyebrow "We flew back to Republic City a week ago we were actually somewhere in the Northern Water Tribe for the past month" I say giving as little information as possible.

Korra closes her eyes not asking for more information and she lets out a sigh. I put my arm around her "It's been awhile since we had some time don't you? Why don't we go out on a date?" I ask her as we never had an official date before. "Sure. Why not? It's a different pace for both of us" she replies and closes her eyes.


	2. Normal

Chapter Two: Normal

I never grew up a normal life being the avatar and all. I never even dreamed of liking someone until I met him. I was riding in the passenger side of Asami's car as she was taking me shopping for clothes for my date with Mako. "Is this really necessary?" I ask her and put my hand on my chin. "Of course it is. Technically it is your first date and you want to look presentable!" she replies happily making me want to gag. I take my hand off of my chin and fold my arms "What's wrong with what I am wearing!?" I ask her and she lets out a sigh.

"Oh come on Korra! It's your first real date with Mako in how many months?" she asks me. I find it a little odd that Asami is helping me on my first date with her ex-boyfriend. It's been two days since I have awakened from the avatar state and they still won't tell me anything. I decided to follow Asami's instructions but since I've awakened I can't go back to the avatar state which is odd. "Earth to Korra" she says to me taking me out of my train of thought.

"W-hat" I say in a very irritated tone…"I asked you a question and you didn't respond…is everything okay?" she asks me and I nod. "Oh sure everything is fine don't worry about it" I reply to her and I roll my eyes. She looks over to me and back at the road "Korra I know it's weird for me to act like this around you and all and help you on this date. But you really truly scared me back there and I thought you were gone forever" Asami says after a second passes.

My lips part as I get ready to speak but she points to a bunch of high class shops that I've never heard of "We're here!" she says excitedly and she parks next to one covered in deep blues and whites. "This is a Water Nation shop that my mother's dear friend Aput and her daughter Buniq run together" she explains. Asami grabs my hand and we run into the shop.

When I first walk into the shop I smell a faint scent of citrus burning through the air. Giving the small shop with rows and rows of water nation clothing a bit brighter atmosphere. Asami runs to the shop counter and taps the bell and an elderly lady dressed in blue walks out from behind the corner. I am assuming this woman is Aput "Asami!" she cries and gives her a hug around the counter. I decide to give these two a little time to talk as it appears they haven't seen each other in a long time.

I walk through the racks of clothes and notice no one other than ourselves in the shop. "Do you need some help?" a voice asks I and I look up and a young woman appears in front of me making me jump. "Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?" she asks me and I nod no. "My name is Buniq and I am a shop keeper here do you need any help?" she asks me. All of a sudden the air around me grows cold…have I met this girl somewhere before? "KORRA" I hear someone yell my name making me jump again. However, this time the voice belongs to Asami.

Aput walks up behind her "Oh, Buniq it appears you already met the girl we are helping today!" Aput says happily. "Why don't we sit in the front?" she suggests and her daughter nods and we head to the sitting area. Buniq pours us all tea and I notice that the shop isn't very crowded today. "Thank you for the tea" I say to Buniq who appears to have ignored what I said. After a second passes she opens her mouth to speak "I should be the one thanking you avatar for visiting our humble shop" she says and smiles.

Buniq puts down the tea pot and sits down on the purple cushion adjacent to mine "I'm sorry for the late introductions" Asami begins as she puts down her tea "Korra this is my mother's old friend Aput and her daughter Buniq" she continues. "They just recently moved her from the Northern Water tribe and opened a shop here. I thought it would be good for you to dress in your comfort zone!" Asami finishes. I lift up and eye brow…in my comfort zone?

"Aye, yes Asami has told a lot about you and your adventures thus far avatar" Aput says after putting down her tea. "We are very glad to assist the avatar in creating a successful date!" Buniq says after her mother who nods. "This is all very kind of all three of you however, Asami I'm perfectly fine in the clothes I am wearing!" I glare a little at Asami who folds her arms in frustration. "Korra this is your first date…with Mako! I'm doing this for you!" she yells at me making my blood boil.

"You claim that you're doing this for me! But are you really doing this for me? Or are you doing this for you because you feel guilty for what ever happened to me!" I get up from my cushion "I am very sorry Aput and Buniq for my rude behavior but I will not be needing your assistance" I run out of the shop without trying crying. I run into the streets and past Asami's car. I turn the corner and accidently step on cabbage…cabbage?

I turn my head and find two thugs threating a shop keeper. One is a big guy with a black jacket and hat and his friend is skinny wearing the same thing. "How dare you throw cabbage at our bikes? You're going to have to pay for the damages!" the big one yells at him and grabs his shirt. "Yeah your gonna pay for that buddy…don't forget you owe our boss money!" the small one screams in a high pitch voice. The cart owner is small and wears a green outfit he has a beard and his hair is unkempt.

"I ain't paying you criminals nothing! I have a family to feed and we can't survive on the little scrap of money that I end up having after you thugs steal from us" the shop keeper screams at them spit flying in the air. "Huh? Did you hear that? Is he threatening us "thugs" how can he when he's not even a bender!?" the tiny one screams. "I AM A BENDER!" the shop keeper says to them kicking and failing in the air. "I'll show yah!" he continues and right before my eyes water comes from his hands.

"What the!" the big one says dropping him on the ground "He really is a bender!" the small one says preparing his fists for battle. "Hold on a sec" says the big one and he crawls underneath the cart taking a small child with him. "Hey that idiot isn't a bender his kid is!" the big one says holding the child out in the air. "DROP ME RIGHT NOW YOU THUGS!" the child says. The child is a small version of his father expect he has more hair.

"Your wish is my command" says the big thug and drops the child on the ground. "Kesuk" calls the boy's father and he runs to him. The small thug punches his fists together "I'm tired of all this talk when are we gonna fight?" the small one says and cracks his knuckles. By impulse I find my legs walking toward the scene as I am only a few feet away. The big thug also cracks his knuckles and I am afraid of where this is going to lead.

I continue to run as fast as I can…when did this familiar street become so long and continuous? The big thug shrugs his shoulders "Pfft this fight won't last that long but oh well when you mess with us…you gonna have to pay" the big one says and aims his fist at the father and son. I jump into the air and grab his arm before any damage is done "Leave. Them. Alone" I say and the thugs turn around.

I twist the big thugs hand as they turn and face me "Pick on someone your own size" I say dropping the hand. "And who are you girlie?" asks the smaller thug "I am Korra and I am the avatar" I respond. "Korra!" I hear Asami's voice in the distance and find her running toward me along with Buniq. I feel that cool rush of air again flow through my body. "The avatar" the small one says…"This just got interesting" the big thug says underneath his breath.


	3. Defending Your Right

Chapter 3: Defending Your Right

"Korra" I begin to yell for her but sadly I am too late and she runs out of the door. "Ah, leave her be Asami" says Aput who pours herself more tea. "Would you like some treats?" asks Baniq I wave my hands and nod no "No thank you Baniq your hospitality has been great enough. I let out a sigh "And I apologize for Korra's behavior she usually gets like this. I thought she would at least tr-" I say but Aput waves her hand at me "I swear you are your mother's child Asami!" says Aput.

I pick up my tea cup and stare into it "Don't worry Asami" Baniq begins prompting me to look up "She'll come around…she has a date with her boyfriend tomorrow it's a good way to slow things down" she continues and Aput nods in agreement. "I'm just sorry that you closed down your shop for nothing" I say and put down my cup to stand. "You didn't do it for nothing child. You are going to come back tomorrow and buy some pretty dresses so you can get a boyfriend!" Aput says "MOTHER" shouts Baniq and her mother laughs.

I let out a sigh and look at the clock and realize I should go after Korra so I put my cup aside and start to stand "Thank you for your hospitality and I promise I am going to come back" I say and let out a weak smile which I know Aput could see through. "SIT" she demands and I freeze for a second "I am sorry but I wish I could stay longer but I really have t-" I begin but she holds up a hand prompting me to stop. "Come here child" she says and I follow her instructions as I couldn't disobey my mother's childhood friend. "Baniq" she calls for her daughter "Yes, mama" she says and goes into the back of the shop and comes out with a wooden box.

Baniq hands her mother the box who opens it slowly revealing a beautiful gem necklace. "Take it" she tells me "No, I couldn't" I say but she slaps my hand. I rub it soothing the pain down a bit. "MOTHER" Baniq yells again but her mother just shoots a glare at her. "If you want to go and save your friend I would suggest that you take it child" she continues and again I try not to disobey and take the necklace and place it on me. Baniq shows me to a mirror and the grey gemstone in the middle turns a bright shiny red.

"It changed colors" I say and Aput nods and closes her eyes "Necklace has powers" she says and starts to hum to herself silently. "Thank you so much" I decide not to ask further questions as Aput seems to be in a trance. I bow to the both and head out the door "I think your friend went to the right" Baniq says to me and I wave at them both and head right. "KORRA" I yell for her as I turn the corner past my car searching for her.

I hear Asami's voice in the distance and find her running toward me. I feel that cool rush of air again flow through my body. "The avatar" the small one says…"This just got interesting" the big thug says repeating himself. "Should I call the boss for some back up…she is the avatar!" says the small thug. "I don't have all day for talking…whose going to fight me you or your friend over there?" I ask them not knowing was coming over me.

Kesuk the shop keeper's son kicks the small thug "I'd better stop talking if I where you Tenru the avatar's going to kick your but!" he says happily but his father holds him near him. "Kassuq you better watch your kid, cause after I beat the crap out of her you and your son are next!" says the big thug. I'm tired of all of their talking so I decide to punch the big thug in his face however he manages to grab my hand and squeezes it hard.

"KORRA" I hear again and turn to find Asami running closer "STAY BACK ASAMI" I yell at her knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight these guys and be injured. Asami freezes "LET GO" I scream at the thugs face. The big thug looks over to his partner and they exchange glances. "ASAMI" I scream again knowing what they are planning. The next thing I know is that both Asami and the shopkeeper and his son are frozen in ice. "HEY LET ME GO" Kesuk screams. I look down and notice that my legs to have been frozen in ice.

"Pfft! Is that all you got? I said it once and I am going to say it again…I am the avatar master of all four elements and I am also from the Southern Water tribe" I say. I freeze his arm but fail mid-way and he throws me three feet away. I start to slash my arms gathering up all of the liquid from my previous attempt forming a ball of water. "Ha, is that all the avatar can do? You preach big and mighty but you are actually small and weak aren't ya?" the big thug says to me.

I threw the ball of water at his face and then use my air bending to make it go faster hoping it would damage his face. The impact of the attack knocks him against the wall and I use this opportunity to free Asami and the others. I run over to Kesuk and his father and point to Asami "See that girl over there?" I tell them and they nod "She's going to take you to a safe place" I tell them and they run over to her. I wave at Asami knowing that I don't have to tell her what to do and they start to run off.

However, a big wall of ice closes in on the entrances to the other sides of the street "Not on my watch" says Tenru "Don't underestimate the weak guy" he says and points to himself. "UGH" I let out in frustration why won't these thugs quit? The sky around me turns dark that's when I notice the big thug get up. "Yahoo! Inluq will kick your but for sure avatar now that you made him angry!" Tenru continues to cheer for his partner. "Alright I'm tired of playing the role of the nice guy now that you have shown your true colors Tenru I guess I should show mine!" I scream at them both.

Ever since that day I've only tried to go into the avatar state once but failed shortly. I lost all connections to my past avatars as well but I am hoping and praying in this situation they will come to my aid. I start my trance to go into the avatar state but right before my eyes fully grow I hear the shattering of ice from the east entrance. "YAHOO! KICK IT IN GEAR BANIQ" Aput says as I see Asami's car drive through the shattered ice.

"No fair! No fair! How could such an old geezer break through my solid ice fortress of doom" Tenru yells at them "I ain't called Tenru the snow boy for nothing!" he continues to scream. "Hop in Asami and take your friends too!" Aput waves toward them and all three of them run. Giving me a sign of relief that they don't have to witness what I was about to do. "Don't worry avatar the police are on their way!" Baniq yells as she kicks the car in drive and they drive off in the distance. "TENRU YOU IDIOT HOW DID YOU LET THEM GET AWAY AND NOW THE POLICE ARE INVOVLED!" Inluq screams at his partner.

"Now where were we?" I say and go back into my trance like state and my eyes glow bright. Tenru runs behind a post "This ain't good boss, this ain't good! That's what they call the avatar state Inluq" says from his distance. "The pressure around me is so strong I can't move my legs or arms" Inluq says to himself. I block all of the outside sounds as well as the buildings around me and focus on one thing: my connection to the spirit world in an attempt to fight these thugs.

"Korra" I hear my name being called but this time it's not Asami or _his _voice but another familiar one Aang. I find myself sitting on a rock facing him balancing on a ball of air in a white space. "Where am I?" I ask him as I look around the area. "Did I do it? Am I in the avatar state?" I continue to ask but he refuses to reply. He points his staff at the top of my arm and begins to draw a pattern down it. "Aang what is this?" I ask him and again he refuses to respond. He dips his staff in the white to come out with black ink.

I look down at my arm and find the four element symbols drawn on it as well as other designs I don't know. He takes his staff and paints in the first symbol which begins to come alive. Then he takes his staff again and touches it to my forehead. "Water" he says and vanishes in thin air. I come back to reality and find myself squeezing Inluq's neck and holding him against the building. "Avatar Korra put him down right now!" says a police officer.

I look around and find myself surrounded by police cars and police men and women as well as buildings with shattered windows. In the distance I find Asami and the others as well as the shop keeper and his son. "Avatar Korra I repeat put the thug down right this second" the man who I recognizes as the commander and chief of the police of this district Suluk. I listen to his orders and put Inluq down who I realized lost consciousness.

I find his partner Tenru being taken into a police car and he also looks pale as a ghost. My heart skips a beat when I find Mako who looks over my way and smiles a little at me. The person who he's talking to-Lin Beifong who shoots me a glare and forces Mako to turn the other way. "Hands up avatar" Suluk comes over to me as well as several other guards who I don't recognize. "Wait why I am getting arrested? You should be arresting those thugs they were harassing a shopkeeper and his son!" I tell him but his facial expression doesn't change.

"Hands up avatar you're under arrest!" he tells me again this time with more frustration in his voice. "Fine" I say and put my hands in the air "What did I exactly do?" I ask them and he gives me a frown. "Just look around! We thought we were going to use more dramatic measures to stop you" he says to me as I look around at all the damage that I have done.

(This chapter was previously uploaded but I changed it)


	4. Error

Chapter 4: Error

_And at that moment I knew that the world was turning against me…the other me._

"What did I exactly do?" I ask them and he gives me a frown.

"Just look around! We thought we were going to have to use more dramatic measures to stop you" he says to me as I look around at all the damage that I have done.

People begin to come out of their hiding spots or out of their broken homes. I stare at the damage to the street from busted in windows to homes missing their roofs.

"_What exactly happened here?" _I think to myself as my eyes grow wide in the shock and horror. I hear another siren in the distance and see an ambulance pull up one on the ground and the other in the sky. Men dressed in black and gold pull out multiple stretchers one at a time. My eyes followed where they were going and rows of bodies laid stretched out.

"Don't worry they are only injured" Suluk tells me I am too stunned to let out a sigh of relief.

"But a lot of them are critically injured" he continues giving me the report. I watch as the guards begin transferring bodies into the trucks. To my understanding they can only carry four injured at a time.

"Alright avatar!" he says as he scratches his chin "I am not obligated to tell you anything anymore. Right now you are considered a felon…MOVE IT" he yells at me and spit flies from his mouth onto my face. Great. Four guards have surrounded me and I have on hand cuffs. The one behind me pushes me in order to make me start moving.

"You heard the commander in chief avatar move!" he yells and I find my feet moving forward. As I walk I look away from the wounded as well as the damage I have caused to the Water Nation District. How could I wound my own people? The people that stand by my side and protect me? A tear falls from my eye as I pass by Mako and Beifong.

Commander Suluk glares at me as a police officer pushes me into the car. He walks up to the car to close the door "Just because you're the avatar does not mean you will be receiving special treatment avatar Korra" Suluk slams the car doors shut and I sit back as we ride to the police station.

The ride to the police station was short as the police headquarters was some ten minutes away from the water nation district. The car it's self is big and wide and is meant to hold at least fifteen prisoners at a time. But right now it's meant to hold me and my destructive ways. I don't even recall what has happened to me on that street this afternoon. The car stops at an abrupt halt knocking me on the ground.

"We have arrived at the police station" an officer with bright green eyes and black hair says as she opens the doors to the car.

"Kanan" she says to one officer as she motions him over.

"Haruki" you to grab the avatar and send her to the cell she says to another officer whose eyes are bright red.

"Yes Ma'am" they both say as they raise their hands to salute their boss. Kanan the officer with bright green eyes grabs my right arm while Haruki grabs my left arm and they drag me out of the car. The bright light of the afternoon sun hurts my eyes as they drag me to the double doors entering the jail.

When we enter the back of the station two officers great Haruki and Kanan who salute their superiors and the first officer motions him to the left.

"You know were" one of the officers tell them and they nod and walk forward. The officer gives me a glare and looks back down at his newspaper. We continue walking down a large dark corridor with dimly lit lights.

"So what exactly is going to happen to me?" I ask them but a second passes and they don't give me a reply. We continue walking for a few more seconds until we reach a row of empty cells and Haruki takes out a set of keys to unlock the door. Kanan grabs my other arm and throws me into the cell.

When they close the cell I run up to them "What exactly is going to happen to me?" I ask them and I only receive glares.

Haruki lets out a sigh "You are going to be tried on Friday" she finally admits to me. Kanan looks at her and they both nod at each other and he starts to walk.

"Look" she says and takes an envelope out of her pocket wrapped in string. She hands the tiny letter to me I hesitate to take it but she pushes it forward to me. Haruki smiles at me and I give her an awkward smile back and she giggles and runs off.

When I hear the door to the hallway close I sit down and breathe out. I look at the letter before me and find _Mako _written on the cover. I loosen the string and take it off revealing a plain piece of paper and his name.

I let out a sigh and open the letter revealing it's contents. _Korra hang in there…Mako_. I honestly don't know how I feel about but at the same time it is Mako. I should have accepted this…I throw the piece of paper in the air and it falls to the ground. I decide to let Mako and the others handle what was ever going on with me as I close my eyes to sleep.

"Korra" I hear my name after a while making me open my eyes a little. My vision is still a bit blurred as I just awoken. I rub my eyes and let out a yawn.

"Korra" the person continues to whisper my name and when my vision comes to I realize that it's Mako calling my name. When I realize this my heart skips a beat and I run up to the cell.

"Mako" I say when I finally see his face even though it's hidden in the dark. He is wearing his police uniform and I guess that he was able to get through here because of him working here.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him my voice a little shaky from being so excited to see him. Yes, underneath my tough exterior I do get like this I am a girl too you know. He pulls me into an awkward embrace through the cell bars and kisses me on my lips.

"I'm sorry we can't go on our date tomorrow" I croak as tears fall down my eyes. As he wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Beifong and I are searching that incident anyway but the two criminals are refusing to talk" I stare at his eyes I am taking in the new information he is telling me.

"But Mako I think they have the right to charge me" I say to him my guilty feeling about what happened earlier today filling into my head as he touches me gently.

"Korra it's not your fault you were unable to control your actions" he says reassuring me that what happened today wasn't my fault. I let out a sigh not wanting to let go of this hand.

"I-I don't know what's happening to me Mako and you all are shutting me out and not telling me anything. Is this thing that is taken over me that terrifying that you can't tell me?" I ask him as I start to tremble with anger. He kisses me again to calm me down this time longer and slower then the last. My breathing starts to get uneven as he kisses me harder and harder until he lets go.

"Ma-ko" I say his name as he squeezes me tight through the cell bars.

"I actually don't have much time left or they are going to check up on me" he says after a minuet has passed.

"I don't want you to go" I say to him wondering where this behavior has come from as this is not the typical me.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you as your trail is tomorrow" he continues as I stare at him in disbelief. Didn't the officer say that my trail is Friday? I ask myself.

"Isn't my trail on Friday" I ask him as I raise an eyebrow and he nods quickly…I'm pretty sure he gave himself a headache.

"Tomorrow is Friday Korra" he says to me and gives me a solid stare. I let this information take me in again to recall the events of the past day.

"I got to go Korra" Mako tells me and he kisses me one more time before we part. This time it's not as slow and passionate as the last. But more lighter and quicker like the first one. To keep Mako here with me longer I grab his neck and pull him into a more passionate kiss.

I don't know when the next time I will see him and I want to give him a good parting gift. We end up kissing for two whole minuets more then he originally had planned but he pulled me away from him. I hear the door open and footsteps coming from it and the next thing I know is a light from a flash light walking our way.

"Hurry up Mako or Beifong is going to scold us for real" I hear Asami say as she comes into view. She comes into view after a few steps and she pauses when she sees us dishelved. Mako turns akward at the sight of her as his ex-girlfriend shows up after making out with his current girlfriend. I smack my face to my forhead and I glare at him.

"Let's go. Beifong is waiting for us and if we are not there she is going to scream our heads off" she says and motion him forward completely ignoring me.

"It's okay Korra things are going to be okay" he says and kisses my cheek. I watch as he and Asami fade into the darkness of the prison cells.


	5. Trial

Chapter 5: Trial

A new morning arises over Republic City as curious citizen's head over to the city's court house where a very special case is being put underway.

"Korra did nothing wrong!" Asami says as we stand a few feet away from the building. We have been here since the crack of dawn Asami, Bolin, and I. I hear Bolin sniff up some snot as he's been crying ever since he heard Korra's been arrested.

"M-m-mako!" my annoying brother begins to say as he wipes the green goo coming from his nose onto his sleeve. He's been bugging me ever since I left the jail house last night to do something about Korra. When in fact both Beifong and I are pretty much powerless right now.

"You visited Korra yesterday…is she doing alright? Is she being fed properly?" I glare at my brother and touch my fingers to my temples as I wanted to smack him very hard right now. Asami walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I know! I know! To be quite honest Beifong and I are actually doing some investigating right now so just relax" I say to comfort them both. This is actually partly our fault anyway we should have told Korra what was going on before something like this happened. I check the clock tower on the town hall as it strikes 11:00…the trial is at 12.

"I actually got to meet up with Beifong. I'll meet you guys at court soon" I say to them as I brush off Asami's arm. Bolin stops his sniffing and looks at me with teary eyes.

"W-w-why are you m-meeting with Beifong?"Bolin asks me as I begin to walk away from the two. I turn around and face my snot nosed brother.

"I told you didn't I? We are investigating what happened yesterday" I say as I wave my hand goodbye to them. Asami turns around and face Bolin who managed to stop his crying.

"Come on now Bolin let's go to the court house and cheer on Korra" she says making Bolin beam with delight.

I manage to get to the police station in less than ten minutes as its right next to the court house. Right now only a few people are here as majority of the officers have been deployed to secure the court house. I walk to my office and open the door. My police jacket hangs on a hook right next to it and I put it on. I let out a sigh as I sit at my desk and right a few notes on my notepad when my door bursts open.

"Good morning Chief Beifong" I say to Lin as she enters the room dragging an officer with her.

"Ila" I say when I look over to identify the man she brought with her. Ila looks up at me and gives me his usual terrified smile.

"This isn't time for fun and games Mako! We have 50 minutes to finish up the investigation and make it to the trail on time" Beifong says as she throws Ila on the wall. She walks closer to me and smacks my notepad out of my hand and grabs me by my shirt.

"Where you listening to me officer?" she asks me this time her tone of anger more freighting than usual. I understand why today is a stressful day for a lot of people and not just the police station.

"I-I heard you Chief Beifong" I say to her as her tantrums can truly be freighting.

"Good" she says as she throws me down making me land on Ila who seems to be still conscious. She folds her arms and glares out the window as if searching for something. I get off of Ila who now seems unconscious and I walk over to my note book and pick it up to hand to her.

"This is it?" she asks me and I nod as she lets out a sigh. She puts my tiny notebook in her pocket and goes over to pick up Ila.

"We have a small team of six that includes you, me, and Ila as well as some more highly trained officers. We have 45 minutes to infiltrate the Aisuhōkusu's compound and save Avatar Korra…do you copy?" she says very fast but I do believe I caught on to most of her words.

"Yes" I say and she nods in satisfaction and we all head out the door with Ila on her back.

I was transported to the court's jail early this morning around 6 AM as I read on the clock while coming in. I am still a little shaken by Mako visiting my cell last night. I could barely sleep a wink last night which may not help me out now. Along with that I haven't had a good meal either and I really miss Pema's cooking. There are currently two guards beside me who I would have fought but my hands are in cuffs.

I hear the door open and Commander Aika walks in. She is a very beautiful woman with long dark hair and deep green eyes. Aika is the commander of the Earth Nation squad in the police force as well as a part time metal bending instructor.

"You" she points to one of the guards whose name I can't remember. He puts his hands up into a salute formation to great his superior.

Yes, Commander Aika?" he asks his boss in a very formal fashion. Even though her name may be beautiful love she herself isn't a lovely person. From what I can gather from all the officers in this squadron Commander Aika is not a woman you should mess with. The only one ever capable of measuring up to her is in fact Chief of Police Lin Beifong.

"Stand down officer" she says and lets out a sigh as she walks over to my cell. I would have stood up if I wasn't hand cuff to the floor. I guess this is what they call celebrity treatment in our court house.

"Commander Aika" I say to her when she walks over to me and gives me her usual glare.

"He's early" Aika says to herself as she opens up the door and Commander Suluk of the water nation division walks in. Suluk and Aika salute to each other and when they are finished he turns his face toward me.

"Commander Suluk what on Earth has brought you to visit the Avatar before her trial?" Aika asks Commander Suluk who I now noticed is holding a note book.

"Just wishing her good luck" he says in a smug voice making me not trust him as usual.

"Actually" Suluk begins as he turns to Commander Aika "I would like to talk to the avatar personally" he says to her prompting Aika to raise an eyebrow.

"Ugh! I swear Suluk you are just so over the top for no reason! You can talk to the avatar if you want" Aika and the guards walk out of the room and Suluk waits another second till they have walked a few feet away from the door.

"What do you want from me Suluk?" I ask the Commander as I know something isn't right about him.

"There is something important I wanted to talk to you about before the trail begins. About what happened to you yesterday and why you are getting tried?" I see a glare come across his face as he tells me this piece of news. I attempt to fold my arms but due to the cuff it's a bit challenging.

"Actually my doctor told me that I should learn what's happening to me little at a time" I say repeating what Asami and the others told me the other day.

"That's too bad as I have studied your case in the past." he frowns after he speaks and I straighten my face.

"Thank you for the offer but I think after the trail I am hoping that Tenzin and the others will tell me what is happening to me" I say to him hoping he won't tell me any more about this as I am actually hoping that they will tell me.

"That is _if _you are not found guilty after this trail Korra. Like I told you I researched your condition before and I know all of its properties which could be used against you" A long pause passes for a second before I am able to speak again.

"Well thank you for telling me that b-"I begin but he holds up his hand and cuts me off from my sentence.

"Korra I am telling you this because I am worried about our city. And right now you are a threat to our people" I was actually shocked by what he said. I know I am currently going through a phase in my avatar elements and some of them are even uncontrollable right now. Before I am able to speak again I hear a knock on the door and Commander Aika walks through the door.

"Suluk I have to get the avatar in the court room in five minutes" Aika explains to Suluk who still gives me his evil glare. He looks at Aika and stares at her with an evil expression for a few seconds before speaking.

"Good luck avatar" he turns back to me and says before walking out the door. I let out a breath forgetting that Commander Aika was in the room. She lifts up her right eyebrow at me which I try to ignore as she takes out her keys to let me out of the cell.

"Hands behind your neck" she tells me and I put my hands in the position she asked for and she grabs them and pushes me forward.

Bolin and I have been in the court room for around twenty minutes now. I am sitting in the witness section as I have witnessed what happened the previous day while Bolin sits in the stands by himself.

The door to my right opens up and I see Korra walk into the room along with Commander Aika who Chief Beifong. Beifong had arrived to the room two minutes ago without Mako by her side. Tenzin stands beside her awkwardly as he greets Aika. Next to walk in is Commander Suluk who is defending the people of Republic City. I personally don't like Suluk however, he does have a good track record.

Coming over to the Southern Water Tribe with barley any bending skills what so ever and taken in by Chief Beifong. He managed to rise to the title of Commander in four years flat longer then Commander Aika who had been in service ever since Chief Beifong took over her mother's job. Suluk shakes everyone's hand and he even shakes the witnesses hands including mine. Korra has three more minuets till the trail begins and I am praying that Mako arrives before it begins. She needs his support more than anyone here.

I was expecting that mission to take longer than expected knowing Chief Beifong and her orders. Ila is taking me to the courthouse in order to settle the score with Commander Suluk. We all found it was weird that it took him four years to make it to Commander in the blink of an eye and now we have proof that something fishy is going on.

In my hand holds an envelope holding the enough evidence to at least make sure Korra won't end up in jail. Ila drops me off at the back of the court house I think him before hoping off the cart.

I walk into the building and find myself in a marble covered opening with pillars and statues aligning the walls. In the center of the room is a giant wooden desk with three people manning it. Beifong told me which room the trail was going to be so I avoided it and went to my left. I find the room right away as hundreds of reporters are trying to get in but only those with a specific badge are able to. Four guards are blocking the door and only people involved in the case are allowed to get through.

I attempt to walk around the reporters however, one spots me before I am able to make it to the other door.

"It's the avatar's boyfriend!" one report says when he spots me. I let out a sigh as I will forever be known as the avatar's boyfriend rather than Officer Mako. I recognize few of my fellow officers from Commander Suluk's branch including Kanan and Haruki who serve as the commander's right hands.

"Leave him alone" I hear Haruki say to the reporters as they try to make their way to me to bombard me with questions. Haruki bends a ball of water to balance on so she can make her way through the crowd.

"Unless you want to get kicked out of the court house I would suggest you all leave this young man alone" she continues to tell the reporters who won't back off of me. The reporters ignore her words and start asking me the same questions over and over. Where you there the day of the incident? Is it true you were supposed to have a date with avatar Korra today? How do you feel that your girlfriend is currently being tried? Why are you carrying an envelope? I swear the reporters are sneaky, annoying, and invade other's privacy just to make a scoop. Kannan uses the same technique and pushes the reporters away.

"You heard her! If you don't want to go to jail I would suggest you back off of him right now. We gave you orders to be in here so don't abuse them" Kannan says his voice more powerful then Haruki who lets out a sigh. The reporters return to what they were doing before I had arrived which is stand around hoping that they would let them through the gate.

"For the love of! I swear I can't stand reporters" Kannan turns around and says to us and I can actually quite understand his temper. Not only am I an officer but also the avatar's boyfriend.

"Hey Mako! Or should I say the avatar's boyfriend!" Kannan's mood switches when he says this from irritated to bubbly and annoying as usual. Haruki puts her hands on her hips and glares at us.

"Really Kannan? Mako doesn't have time for chit chat he has to go and defend his girlfriend" the teasing continues from Haruki. I scratch my head in annoyance from my two fellow officers.

"Alright you two back to your posts" the head of this squadron tells Haruki and Kannan from a distance. They look over to their squad leader and nod.

"Move aside" Haruki tells them as they walk through the sea of reporters. I walk into the court room when Korra is being questioned by Suluk. I close the door slowly in order to not make a sound as I start to walk up to the front of the room.

"Hey" one guard says to me I pass her on my way to the front. She tries to grab me but fails to do so as I elbow her out of my way. Another guard attempts to grab me but also fails as I run up to a sprint to the stair case.

"What's going on here?" Commander Suluk turns around and says as we stand face to face with each other.

"Who do you think you are interrupting this trail?" he asks me but I ignore him and take out my manila folder and start to open it.

"Mako" Korra says with a hint of confusion in her voice as I take out the files and the pictures of Suluk's dirty secrets.

"Guards! Grab him!" he yells and multiple guards surround me but Beifong raises her hands to stop them.

"Chief Beifong" the girl who tried to grab me says to her superior and the judge stands his face red with anger.

"Beifong! Explain yourself! Do you know this young man?" he asks her and she nods and parts her mouth to begin to speak.

"If it's alright with you, your honor I would like to shift gears and call commander Suluk to the stands" Beifong says as she grabs the information from me. I salute Beifong and sit down in the witness stand next to Asami whose eyes are wide with shock.

"W-what are you talking about? Your honor tell this woman tha-" Suluk is flustered as he says that and I take a peak over at Korra whose eyes are just as wide as Asami.

"Actually I am quite interested in what Chief Beifong has to say about you Suluk" Judge Yakone says to Beifong who nods at him.

"Suluk" she says and raises her hand to point to the spot Korra is being taken out of. Two guards come behind Suluk who stands in the spot Korra was sitting not too long ago. While Beifong shuffles through the information that I handed her.

"What's going on?" Asami asks me but I ignore her and decide to let her find out through the trail.

"Mako" she continues to pursuit but eventually drops it when Beifong begins to speak to Yakone.

"Your honor recently a small team and I have uncovered something about the day in question. Recently a number of crime sprees had spread across the Water Nation District lead by the Aisuhōkusu. The same district in which Commander Suluk is in charge of" Beifong takes out a piece of a piece of paper and hands it to Yakone.

"We infuriated the gang's compound in order to locate their leader. However, when we got there no one was there and we were ambushed. After questioning the two in question we have learned the location of Aisuhōkusu's leader and how the crime sprees were able to happen in such a guarded community" Beifong turns and faces Suluk which whom she points too.

"That's a bold statement to make Chief Beifong" Yakone says as he looks up from the file.

"What you are reading are notes written in Suluk's handwriting about tearing down the water nation district's spiritual habitat" Beifong continues and Asami tugs on my jacket but I ignore her again.

"This could have been duplicated by anybody! Written by anybody!" Yakone says to Beifong who takes out pictures of Suluk in the Aisuhōkusu's compound and hands it to him.

"These pictures were taken by the security camera at the compound. We've questioned at least a dozen witnesses at the crime scene and they said that they saw a man similar to Suluk along with the two thugs. Along with the fact that the shopkeeper said that Suluk had been harassing and threating them for money for lack of rent payments" I take a peak a Korra again while keeping my cool composer as well.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself Suluk?" Yakone looks over and ask him but he appears to be calm as usual.

"My only question is why isn't the avatar the one being questioned? She's the one who destroyed the water nation district" Suluk yells and spits at Beifong who walks to her right to avoid it.

"Korra isn't at fault for what happened on Thursday. It's really our fault for not telling her about her condition as we didn't know she would lose control like that. Starting tomorrow she will be undergoing some serious training to control her new found avatar state" Beifong turns and faces Yakone and explains the situation.

"I think we can leave the avatar in Tenzin's hand. However, she's going to have to help rebuild the Water Nation District. And bring Suluk into questioning" Yakone says and claps twice to dismiss the case. 

"What you can't do this to me!" Suluk starts to yell and twist and turn as the guards try to grab him.

"I've been framed!" he yells as he heads out the door with two guards in tow.

After the trail Asami, Bolin, and I search for Korra and the others. I spot her in a sea of reporters and decide to wait to talk to her.

"Way to go bro!" Bolin says to me and punches my arm and I punch him back.

"What for? I didn't do anything special" I say to him trying to brush off the subject and the fact that I haven't had any sleep in the last twenty four hours. I let out a yawn and I decide I'll talk to Korra when she returns home.

"Where you going bro?" Bolin asks me as I start to walk to walk away from them.

"I'm heading back because I'm tired Bolin cut me some slack I just had to pull an all-nighter for work…later" I say and wave to them as I head back to Air Temple Island.

The reports have been bugging me ever since I got out of court room. I thanked Beifong for helping me with the case but she claimed Mako was the one behind it all. When I was finished with the interviews and saw Bolin and Asami they said Mako headed back to Air Temple Island for some rest. Tenzin and I decided to head back with them to eat dinner and get some rest.

After I ate I went in my room planning to ambush Mako and thank him for his help and give him a little thank you present as well when Asami knocks on my door.  
"Come in" I tell her even though she is hindering my plans to interrupt Mako's sleep. She walks in the door dressed her pajamas.

"What are you up to?" she asks me as I glare at her as I was about to leave my room.

"Do you mind I was planning on heading somewhere" I say to her but I think she already knows what I am thinking.

"If you want to see Mako he's already knocked out" Asami says and I stick her tongue out. What is she doing checking up on my boyfriend? I get up from my bed and start to head out.

"Korra" she yells at me but I ignore her and head to Mako's room who just so happens to be a few doors next to mine. I knock on his door to see if he really is knocked out and it appears that he is when I peak in. The moonlight shines from his window casting a glow where he sleeps. I lift up the cover on his bed and slip underneath his cover and lay down next to him.

"Good night" I say and kiss him on his cheek goodnight.

Authors Note: I actually wrote the middle part about three times and there are also some deleted scenes in this chapter as well. I post deleted scenes on my website and the link is located in my profile! Thank you for your support so far!


	6. Redemption

Chapter 6: Redemption

My head it feels fuzzy. _"It's the avatar's boyfriend!" one report says when he spots me._ _Where you there the day of the incident? Is it true you were supposed to have a date with avatar Korra today?_ So many questions…that I don't have the answer too. _I swear I can't stand reporters" Kannan turns around and says to us and I can actually quite understand his temper._

I find myself standing a field of darkness my body draped in white. All I see around me are a sea of faces holding cameras and microphones pointed at me. "It's the avatar's boyfriend" I hear repeated over and over again till I'm swallowed up in darkness_. "Hey Mako! Or should I say the avatar's boyfriend!" _Will I forever be known as the avatar's boyfriend? I ask myself as a light shines before me and Korra appears me.

"Mako" she calls my name and I try to reach out my hand to her but I am unable to. Her smile fades and turns into a face of confusion as he lips part to say my name again.

"Thank you" she says and runs into my arms and I hug her. She looks up at me and as we are about to kiss I wake up from this dream.

I jump up in a cold sweat and find the morning sunlight shine across my bedroom window and also to find Korra snoozing loudly next to me. Her arms around me and she's drooling…how cute. I look down and find her arms curled around me and I decide to lay back down and stare out her face. It's been two months since we've been dating and a lot of things have happened in that short time. I put my hand on her cheek and touch it gently…I swear she can sleep through anything. I close my eyes again and fall back to sleep to the rhythm of our breathing.

I wake up to the sound of a bird tweeting in the backyard and find myself in Mako's room and find him wide awake and holding my hand.

"Good Morning" he says to me quietly and presses his hand against mine making my heart skip a beat. I sit up straight when I come back to reality prompting him to sit up as well.

"Well" he begins to say as he lets out a yawn as I start to get up. He looks over at me and grabs my hand and kisses me lightly on the lips. I pull into his embrace and my head becomes cloudy as I forget almost everything. He pushes me down onto the tiny bed as my face glows red.

"You owe me a date don't you?" he says and before and I am able to answer him again he kisses me once more.

"Ma-ko" I stutter his name trying to not lose my cool but I already know it's too late. He takes off his shirt and lifts the hem of mine and I realize where this is going.

"Mako" I say his name again after I came back from reality and notice where this situation is headed. I lift up my right hand to ball it into a fist and punch him when I get the chance.

"Ouch" he says and jumps off of me and rubs his red cheek. I grab my shirt and pull it back on as I am too embarrassed to face him.

"What was that for?" he asks as he crawls from behind me and puts his arms around my neck.

"S-sorry I guess I got a little carried away" Mako whispers in my ear. My face grows red again prompting me to hit him.

"Ouch" he says once more and I turn around to stick out my tongue to find him rubbing his head.

"But I still want to go on a date with you" Mako says and I get up to help him off the ground.

"I know but we've got to find time…my "community service" at the police station begins today" I say to him and kiss him on his cheek.

"I know. It's a good thing I'm in charge of it…curtsy of Beifong might I add" he pulls me into his arms and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around him and allow him this one last kiss before we hear a knock on the door to interrupt us.

"Mako" I hear Bolin's voice making me jump out of his arms and Mako lets out a sigh. I push him to the door to make him opening it for his brother. I mean there's no secret that we are dating to Bolin but still it's quite awkward for me as I did go on a date with him once.

"What is it Bolin?" Mako says when he reaches the door hesitant to open it. I glare at him behind his back as he scratches his head…yeah this situation was awkward.

"Can't you let your brother in?" Bolin asks in his usual persistent tone. Mako turns around and I shrug. I was so warped last night after the trail I just made my way to his room.

"Come in" he says finally after a long pause goes between the three of us. Mako backs away slowly as Bolin opens the door who also smiles brightly at his brother.

"Good mor-"he begins but his face turns to horror in an instant when he spots me next to the window.

"Oh g-good morning K-korra" he says to me and looks over to Mako who can't face his brother. I try not to face Bolin either as I am too embarrassed to face this innocent boy without spilling it.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Bolin whispers to his brother who still refuses to face him. My face burns bright red as I hide it in the morning sunlight.

"Oh I get it. Sorry, sorry I can talk to you later when things get settled" Bolin starts to close the door a little but Mako grabs it before he is able to leave.

"If there's something you want to say just say it. I've got nothing to hide!" I peak over to the two and find Mako's face also bright red.

"Fine, fine Beifong is here and is requesting to see the both of you…together…right now" I look over to Bolin and walk over to him.

"What does she want with us?" I put both my hands on Bolin and shake him a little without realizing it. Mako grabs me off of him and my heart skips another beat.

"S-sorry" I say to Bolin who shakes his head no. Mako walks over to his shirt and puts it back on.

"Well she's requesting to see you personally right now" Bolin continues to explain to us as Mako walks over and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Then we should head out now then" he says and kisses my cheek and walks out the door with his brother. I follow their lead and head out behind them heading to the living room where Chief Beifong and Tenzin sit.

"Avatar Korra" she says as she stands upon seeing me. Mako salutes his superior and Bolin hides in the corner next to Asami who I just notice up until now.

"I know that you aren't supposed to be at the police station until 12 but we need your strength right now" I fold my arms as I sink in what she is saying to me. This is the same woman who helped me in my trail against the Aisuhōkusu. The same woman who took down Commander Suluk in a few sentences.

"Pardon me for interrupting Chief Beifong but what exactly is happening at the police station and why aren't you there now?" Mako interrupts Beifong who glares at her subordinate.

"We can talk about it on the way to the station. Right now my job is to get the avatar there right away" Beifong walks over to me and grabs my arm.

"Hey" I say to her and stop her from her grab as Tenzin comes over and grabs her other arm.

"I know that you have everyone's best interest in mind. But Lin Korra has gone through a lot these last couple of day's maybe you should slow down and let her rest. Besides her community service does not start until next Monday" I let out a sigh of relief as Tenzin comes to my rescue once again. Beifong releases her hand from Tenzin and turns and glares at him.

"I don't have time for all this idle chit chat. Something serious is going down at the police station and it involves the Avatar" Beifong continues to glare at Tenzin whose serious face turns into a frown.

"But Bei-"he begins to say but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"It's okay Tenzin if something serious is happening at the police station then we really don't have time to sit down and talk to her. Mako and I were headed there anyway…so what's going on?" Beifong folds her arms and nod in agreement to my words.

"Suluk is going haywire and is emitting a very strange power or should a say state. The same state that you were in during that day" I widen my eyes in shock as I recall the meeting we had the other day.

"Fine let's go" I say as we head of the door and head to the docks to go to the city.

I remember Suluk saying that he had researched my condition on the day of my trail. Could it be that he also possess this great power?

"Korra?" Mako says to me as we are riding in a car to the police station. I look over to the one I love and nod. Mako is sitting in the front seat next to Beifong who is driving the car. He's shuffling through some documents that Beifong handed to him when we got onto the boat.

"When did Suluk start going haywire?" Mako asks Beifong as he puts all the documents back into the file folder. Attached to one document is a picture of what looks like to be a young woman. However, I am unable to capture it completely.

"Around 6 this morning when we transferred him over to his the jail house. Since then we have put him in an isolated location and several of our men our wounded" my eyes widen in shock as the news hit me. Suluk was Commander of the Water Nation district in Republic City. He appears to be a calm and respectable member of the force.

"He displayed the same state as Korra did during the fight on Friday" she continues to explain as she glares back at me. I glare at her in return and face the window to see the court jail in view. I look to my left and find Bolin sleeping on Asami's shoulder much to her dismay.

"What exactly are you two doing here?" Asami tries to get Bolin off of her when she tries to face me.

"I'm not about to let you go visit this psychopathic manic with just Mako as your body guard" Asami pushes Bolin off of her shoulder very hard making him wake up.

"Excuse me? But I am a highly trained police officer" I look over at Mako who looks up at the mirror and glares at Asami.

"Oh I'm sorry but what happened to those skills a month ago when we needed them Mako?" My eyes widen at what Asami says as I still don't have any clue as what happened to me prior to me waking up two weeks ago.

"Since when where you my mom Asami? I never asked you to do this for me!" I scream and the car go silent.

"Korra let me just say this: your new avatar state is very danger-" Asami begins but Mako turns around and glares at her.

"Remember what her doctor told you Asami we can't let so much information come out at one time it could damage her spirit" he turns around and shuffles through the files one more time before looking up and pointing to the police station.

"We're here" Beifong announces as she pulls the car to the back of the station. Mako is the first to leap out and opens my door which is on the right site. Guards greet us and help Bolin, Asami, and Beifong out the door. Mako stretches out his right hand to mine and I grab it.

"Welcome Avatar Korra and her guests" I hear a familiar voice say. Commander Aika comes out of the black double doors along with Haruki and Kannan.

"Chief Beifong" she says and salutes her superior alongside Haruki and Kannan. Beifong scowls at them when they get up.

"Move aside your wasting my time" she says and walks through the trio and I follow behind her. Aika, Haruki, Kannan, and the others follow swiftly behind us. We ahead pass the main office desk as Beifong scans her card to let us through.

"Chief Beifong" one of her officer's say as we pass by apparently Suluk is as dangerous as they are making him out to be. We head into the prisoner cell section of the station and go down a large dark hallway with one single door at the end.

"Stand your ground" Beifong says to us as we hear a loud sound coming from the door knocking the officers off their feet that are guarding the door.

"What's going on?" I try to yell through the screaming and block my ears but it doesn't work. Aika, Kannan, and Haruki jump in front of us and bend their elements at the door to make it not fall. Haruki is a fire bender, Kannan an earth bender, and Aika a water bender. I decide to help out and attempt to jump out to them but Mako blocks my path.

"Look out" he half screams to me and I look and find Aika's water being frozen as well as the door and the surrounding areas.

"Bring the avatar to me" Suluk begins to scream through the wintery blizzard that seems to be only affecting our area.

"BRING THE AVATAR TO ME" he continues to say as his power grows stronger and stronger. How could he sense me? I look behind at Asami who gives me her _don't do it _look but I ignore her.

"KORRA" Mako yells my name but I ignore it and head for the door and slowly the powerful bending I once felt starts to diminish. I put up my hand to the door afraid to touch the icy cold knob. My feet starting to feel the effects of the cold but I ignore it.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" I hear both Aika and Beifong say in sync with each other and ignore them too. I watch as the door handle unfreezes and I turn around to face my friends.

"Mako and Haruki I need you to guard the left and right sides of the door. If something happens to me please melt the door down immediately" Haruki and Mako look at each other in confusion as they walk over to me.

"Are you sure you're alright with this avatar?" Haruki as me as she heads over to the left side of the door. I nod and look at Mako who has a worried expression on his face. I grab him and kiss him on the forehead.

"I'm going to be fine" I say to him as he blushes from my kiss. I let out a deep breath and open the door to find Suluk in an icy filled chamber. The door behind me closes suddenly and it's as if the outside world disappeared.

"Ha, ha, ha welcome Korra" Suluk says and it appears as though he as aged a lot since yesterday. His short black hair is now long and grey and he has wrinkles on his face. He is also wearing an orange prison jump suit and no shoes.

"Make it quick Suluk what do you want from me?" Trying to hide whatever fear or doubt in my mind away. I noticed a rope by his left foot the ones that where to bind his hands.

"Ha, ha, ha. It's all because of her. If I would have never gotten in contact with that woman I wouldn't be here because of her" he says to himself as if I wasn't here at all. He begins to cough up blood that dissolves in the ice next to his left foot.

"What are you talking about? Answer me!" I say to him and he looks up his face scared and warped. I try to keep my composer at what looks like to be the living corpse of Suluk.

"You ask too many questions but I would be happy to tell you about them" one of his eyes moves to the left and the other to its right.

"You and I are going through the same thing a new found state that no one has discovered before" his eyes shift back to their original position and focus on me and me alone.

"Tell me w-what this state is Suluk!" I demand from him this time with more anger in my tone. I wish he would stop keeping things from me.

"If you don't know how to control it, it will consume you and turn you to dust. Just like I am" Suluk ignores my previous question and I notice the bloody acid turning to a piece of ice.

"I would be happy to tell you if you tell those idiots to bust me out of here" before I am able to tell him no I hear the sirens go off.

"Ha, ha those idiots done did it" he says happily as the door busts open and I see Asami and Mako.

"Asami?" I look at her as to wondering why she was at the place Haruki was supposed to be. I look back at Suluk who goes into a dormant state not noticing the others.

"We can deal with Suluk later right now we got to head to the Water Nation District Aput's shop got broken into by the Aisuhōkusu and they took Baniq" my eyes widen in horror as Mako tells me the news when we run down the hallway into the main building.

We manage to arrive at Aput's shop in the middle of the battle. Mako steers the car to the right and I jump out to help the guards. There are a total of six gang members outside the shop and nobody knows how many are in the shop right now. I watch as Earth bending officers bend sheets of earth and throws them at the thugs who put up an ice wall.

"Dang it" one of them says and calls over another group of fire benders to help them out. The fire benders melt the ice and the officer continue throwing the sheets of Earth.

"You ain't gotta chance" one of the thugs say and I notice that he is holding Aput. I run to the scene and accidently bump into one of the fire bending officers who were about to do the next rotation.

"What the heck" she says to me and looks up and it turns out to be Haruki. I squeeze her tightly but she pushes me off of her.

"What are yo-"she begins but her eyes widen and she hugs me back after recognizing me.

"Avatar Korra!" she says happily and we move out of the way of the fire benders rotating into the next cycle.

"Okay give me the details. How did that thug get Aput" I ask her when I look up and find Mako and Bolin rushing into action. Mako corners a thug who is hidden behind a light and he and Bolin corner him.

"About 10 minutes after you arrived at the station Aput and multiple bystanders called and said a group of about fifteen Aisuhōkusu to attack the shop and drag out Baniq and Aput. We believe it has something to do with locking up Suluk he was their leader and they were a part of the fight that day" she begins as the next cycle goes through. This time about two trucks of new officers go in and are able to melt the wall.

"We managed to drag six of them out of the house and one was carrying Aput but we do not know where Baniq is" I watch as the battle between Mako and the thug come to an end and other officers gather around him to take the crook in.

"Alright got it" I say to her and run pass the two strands of Earth and fire bending officers.

"Wait" Haruki says to me but I am already long gone and has passed through the threshold of officers. I stand now in front of the big thug who I recognize from the fight previously. They did say that the two were busted out of prison but the gang failed to release their leader.

"Long time no see girlie" he says to me making me glare at him and kicking his leg. While he's hoping around I dash around him and head for the center of the fight. I know the only way to defeat a group so large is to use my new state without going crazy like Suluk did. I block out all of the surrounding noise and only focus on the sound of the elements.

My eyes glow a shining black color as I start to bend an usual power. I try to focus on it to make sure I don't go berserk like last time as I am aware of it now. I focus on the thugs that are attacking Aput's house there are a total of fifteen and six are outside. One branch of the air like power goes through the six thugs outside one at a time. I wait to regenerate my power so it can be powerful and more affective. I wait till the right moment to attack the remaining nine coming outside and hit them on spot.

"Stand down" I hear Haruki say as I open my eyes and find all the members of the Aisuhōkusu laying down on the ground paralyzed. Haruki runs over to me in tears and hugs me tightly.

"You saved us Avatar" I hear her say and I look over to find Asami, Bolin, and Mako run over to me.

The aftermath of the battle wasn't as intense as it was the first time with the Aisuhōkusu as I was more focused and didn't damage any water nation district property. Aput was unconscious and so they sent her to the hospital and Baniq was declared missing as they could not find her. We headed home around nine and after I ate I headed to my room.

Even though I was still in control I was unable to full master this new found state as Tenzin came to the crime scene in horror to find I used it.

"Tell me how did you manage to pull that off?" Mako asks me all of a sudden making me open my eyes. I stare at his and touch my lips to his trying to ignore his question.

"Come on Korra…you know Tenzin was pretty freaked at you today after finding out that you used it. Besides if you don't tell me I won't continue" I make a pouty face at my boyfriend as he attempts to get the answer out of me. I cross my arms around his neck and glare at him.

"Do we really have to talk about that right now?" I ask him and kiss him again this time he participates as well. As he is silently giving up on ever finding the answer.

"Fine" he says and we continue to kiss in the warmth of his bed until we both get tired. Eventually he falls back to sleep and I stare into the moonlight with Suluk's words haunting me.


	7. Fallen Feather

Chapter 7: Fallen Feather

_It was as if another side of my heart had frozen over and created an oasis of destruction and turmoil._

"Korra" I heard my name being called by someone I couldn't recognize. I open my eyes in search of that voice belonging to the darkness surrounded by me.

"Korra" I hear it again as a light blue path brightens my way. I find my legs moving for themselves toward an unknown destination. My legs begin to pick up speed as the path begins narrower and narrower. I stop in a halt and find myself at a door in the middle of a white space.

"Korra" I hear the voice louder this time and this time clearer to the point where I can recognize it at a child. I hesitate before opening the door but once more I find my body moving by itself. I open the door to find myself in the midst of a huge battle smoke clogging up my throat. I hear a familiar laugh from the North West and I turn towards it only shocked that it belong to commander Suluk.

Suluk is covered with blood and dust and is carrying and slender sword in his left hand and below his feet bodies of the dead. I step back but before I am able to even think about what I stepped on I let out a loud scream. The last thing I remember is Suluk's blood stained grin and below me the body of a child.

I open my eyes as I jump out of bed in a cold sweat. After taking a few seconds to come to my senses I put a hand on my throat and rub it due to the pain. I look out the window and still see the moon still raised high in the sky so I decide to go back to sleep even if I have to fight through this reoccurring nightmare.

I wake up at the crack of dawn my eyes red from a restless sleep. So much for me fighting through it as I stayed awake for the rest of the night. I let out a yawn and stretch out my arms and get out from underneath the covers. It's been about two days since the incident at Aput's shop and she's been staying at the hospital. Today I start my "community service" at the police station and Mako is in charge of it. I walk down the hallway and into the kitchen where I smell food being prepared by Pema.

"Good Morning" Pema says to me when I walk into the kitchen still half sleep due to my night of torture. I wave to Asami and Bolin who are eating breakfast.

"Good Morning" I say to them both when I sit down and lay my head on the table and start to doze off.

"Uh is she okay?" Bolin asks them both but receives no reply. Flashes of my nightmare go before my eyes however, this time a new scene plays through my head. I wake up suddenly in a scream again frightening Pema who drops her spoon.

"NO" I shout to no one in particular as I put my hands on my head to stop the shaking. Asami drops her fork and grabs one of my shoulders and Bolin does the same.

"DON'T LET THEM DIE!" I continue screaming as if I was half in my nightmare and half in reality.

"I don't think she's okay" Bolin says as we all turn our heads at the sound of running feat. Apparently Pema called Tenzin in the middle of my scream.

"What's going on?" Mako says as he runs in alongside Tenzin.

"What's going on?" he repeats after Mako making me calm my nerves as I laugh at the two who are posed ready to jump into action. Mako folds his arms as I look up at the two who glare at me with an intense anger. He lets out a sigh and grabs a plate off the counter and Pema dishes him up some food as if everything has gone back to normal.

"I think she's gone crazy" Bolin says to Asami who looks at me with worry as I eat my breakfast rapidly. Mako sits down next to me ignoring my eyes and eats his food slowly. I grab my glass of water and chug it down in one swoop and put the dishes in the sink so they can get washed.

"I'm off" I say to them as if nothing had happened 5 minutes prior and walk out casually out of the door. I turn the corner and hide behind the wall and I hear Mako slam down his bowl as I let out a breath.

"Why are you all acting as if nothing is wrong with Korra!? It's getting real difficult hiding everything from her" I peak around the corner to find Asami grabbing Mako's arm and Bolin slurping his breakfast ignoring his brother. I duck behind the door again.

"Calm down Mako you act like we aren't trying everything we can. It's hard on us to especially Tenzin" Asami says as I silently slip open the door to hear the conversation better.

"So we all know that Korra has gone crazy right?" everyone glares at Bolin who finishes the last of his bowl and points to his brothers.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asks him and Mako gives him a glare that even I felt through my bones. Pema continues to ignore the argument as she collects the emptied dishes one by one leaving Mako's alone.

"I think you all need to calm down. You think you all are stressed how do you think Korra feels? She just went through a tough trail and on top of that she has to deal with a dangerous criminal once more" I smile at Pema who eyes me in the door making me hide in the side of the door again. I let out a breath and peak through the door again.

"Pema's right Mako we all need to stay positive and support Korra the best way we can. We don't want to give her so much information at once or it might corrupt her avatar state. I was surprised she was even able to during the fight near Aput's shop" Mako continues to glare at Asami who lets go of his arm. He lets out a sigh and heads to the door prompting me to run out to the court yard.

"Ugh" Asami says and she gets up to leave as well but out of the other door. Bolin smiles and grabs Mako's bowl and finishes his brother's meal.

I continue to run to the gazebo where Tenzin and I meditate every day okay I go to sleep while Tenzin meditates. I sit in the position he taught me and I close my eyes but I know I am unable to concentrate because I hear Mako's footsteps in the distance.

"I know your faking it" he tells me making me turn around catching him fold his arms and giving me an angry glare. I stick my tongue out at him making him glare even harder.

"I can take care of myself Mako" I say closing my eyes turning back around irritated and yet happy that he defended me. I take a peek at him to find him put his right hand on the column next to him.

"This whole situation is so messed up. I have to lie to my girlfriend in order to protect her…from herself?" I decide to get up and walk over to him but I pause misstep as I notice that he's talking to himself.

"You all honestly think it's not harder on me? To have my friends and my boyfriend lie to me right to my face? Oh how do you think that feels Mr. Policeman?" I put my hands on my hips in frustration and I give him the same glare back. His face softens up a bit and he walks closer towards me putting his hand on my cheek.

"Korra" he says my name softly as we lean into a kiss but we are interrupted by the sound of two sets of footsteps walking. I look over and so does Mako who still holds my cheek and find Asami and Bolin coming towards us.

"Ooo s-sorry bro bad timing I see" we all glare at Bolin as Mako breaks me from his embrace and I walk towards Asami who is still catching her breath.

"What's going on?" I ask her as she stands up straight and I put on my serious face.

"S-Suluk is dead" she says quickly so quickly that I couldn't understand what she said. I look over to Mako whose eyes grow wide but what she says. She looks at me again and she notices I didn't hear her the first time.

"Suluk was found dead in his prison cell his heart frozen solid" my eyes mimic Mako who rubs his head in frustration Bolin puts his hand on his shoulder.

"How is that even possible? What do you mean by his heart was frozen solid?" I ask her and she shakes her head as she points to the air balloon coming down from the sky. I look over and find it belonging to the police station's forces from the symbol.

"Beifong just dialed Tenzin on the radio not so long ago and she wants you and Mako to go down to the station along with Commander Aika" my eyes shift back to Asami who stands up tall and shields her face from the force of the wind from the air balloon. The balloon comes down from the sky letting a walk way out so that Aika and her comrades can walk down it. The four of us walk over to her and we salute her.

"Avatar Korra nice to meet you again" she says as she lets her salute down and I bow in respect.

"We must move swiftly before anything else happens. Mako we are putting you on duty even though it's your off day and we are also hoping that you and your friends can help us out as well. The station is currently going through a lot as you can tell" she says and motions us into the balloon.

_My squad was put on duty in the underground chambers where Suluk was being held. I only put my four trusted soldiers on the front line with me but little did I know it was not enough to fight what was going to come. The switched off every 6 hours because of the cold environment thanks to Suluk's water bending. _

"_Alright it's my turn Ryuu" Haruko opens the latch to the hallway that leads to Suluk's cell but stops midway and looks down to see the broken lock. _

"_What's taking so long Haruko?" Haruko looks over to her partner Haruto and his eyes grow wide as her hands turn a deep purple color. _

"_Haruko your hand what's happening to it?" Haruko stands frozen near the door as a gust of cold wind knocks them back to the basements steps. The gust of wind also knocks Haruto's lamp in his left hand causing it to go dark. _

"_HARUKO are you OKAY?" he shouts to his partner which whom he cannot see in the dark. He searches around the cold basement floor in order to find the lamp. He takes out a match in his pocket and attempts to light it on the floor._

"_Come on! Come on!" he shouts at the match to start lighting and five seconds later it does producing a small light of fire. He puts it in the lamp and shuts the small door compartment on it and shines it around the room. _

"_Haruko" he calls for his partners name as he flashes the light around to the east side. He moves his hand along the floor until he touches something cold. He swallows saliva back as he shines his light on the object he touched which turned out to be a boot. He continues to scale the light upward to find a frozen Haruko on the wall her body frozen solid. _

_I heard the scream immediately and called for more troops from my squad however, we were a bit too late and Haruto was also frozen. I commanded a larger group about five more men strong and we headed down the narrow pathway avoiding the ice as much as we could. I put a glove on my hand to protect me from whatever was in there and turned on the lights to see none of the cells damaged but the windows and doors where. _

_However, we were a little too late and saw fragments of what was left of Commander Suluk. _

"What do you mean by _fragments of what was left of him?" _I ask Commander Aika who stares out the window of the police blimp as it lands near the station. She turns around and faces me and her facial expression sends me a chill up my spine.

"You'll have to come and look at it yourself" the blimp lands down in the center of the station's roof top and we all climb out one by one. I look down below and find yellow police tape stretched down by the back of the station.

"What's going on over there?" I ask Aika who is was talking to one of her subordinates. All of sudden the world around me stops and I feel my body being brought over to the door.

"Korra" I hear Mako say but it's too late I have already dropped down off of the building and on to a window on the side.

"What does she think she's doing?" I hear Aika half yell have scream at both my group and her subordinates. I feel Mako's hand on my arm as well as Bolin's on the other but I ignore them both and jump down next to the door and run through the tape.

"AFTER HER" I hear Mako yell and I ignore them as I lock the door behind me. I run pass the guards who try to grab my arms to make me stop but I bend them back and continue to run. I jump down the stair case and slam the door shut ignoring the officers as I cross through to see her.

"_Korra_" I hear my name get called by a sweet and familiar voice and I follow it through the dimly lit frozen path. I continue to walk pass the unconscious bodies as I make my way to Commander Suluk's former cell.

"_He was a fool he thought he could possess the power that only you can have Korra" _I start to bend all four elements earth, wind, fire, and air and a mysterious purple fire as well.

"_You have the power of eternal balance that is hidden within our plasma" _she continues to say as I get nearer and nearer to her. My focus starts to break as I hear Mako and the other's voices. When I hear the door burst open and I turn and begin to attack them.

"HEY" I hear Bolin yell as one of my rocks fly before him and Beifong bends some metal to doge it.

"Korra snap out of it" I glare at Mako and bend water at him but he doges it and Tenzin bends air out at me. I hold up both my arms and bend the purple plasma out of the ground and aim it at all of them. Tenzin bends a ball of air and doges all of my plasma attack and goes behind me and taps the back of my neck with his fingers making me faint. Mako catches me in his arms before I am able to hit the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Asami says as Mako carries me up the stairs in his arms with a blanket wrapped around me. Several other police officers are carrying stretchers to the basement pulling up the unconscious.

"Mako put Korra down this instant!" I hear her scream at him however, my eyes where closed so I couldn't see what's going on.

"She's turning to ice!" I open my eyes at the sound of my blood boiling only to find myself in a hospital bed.

(Yeah it ends like this)


	8. Her Calling

Chapter 8: Her Calling

_It's been two weeks since Baniq's disappearance and no leads have connected to her. Beifong made her team triple check their shop to make sure they didn't miss anything or had any clues regarding where she went or who might have taken her. However, the __Aisuh__ō__kusu managed to clear their tracks and even re-located their group. Due to the stress of her missing daughter Aput fell ill and has been staying in Republic City's general hospital for four days now. _

Asami and I where cruising along the streets of Republic City heading towards the hospital to visit Aput. Pema gave us some flowers to give to Aput to make her feel a little bit better. A few days ago she contract an illness only known to water benders that gives them extreme cold and high fevers. I see the hospital coming into view it's a big building similar to the town hall however, on a smaller scale. It has a giant clock in the middle with ticking roman numerals numbers in the center.

There are giant pillars lining up the white building and it has a fountain in the middle of the pathway. There is tall green trees and shrubs everywhere and even a place for animals to sit outside (since they are not allowed inside). I place my hand on my forehead to block the sun from my view so I can read them time which is 10:00 AM on the dot. I sit back down in the car and fold my arms as we pass through the first gate to the building.

"To bad Mako can't come" Asami says to me after a few seconds pass and I nod. Due to Baniq's disappearance and Suluk's death the police station has been in haywire mode for the past two weeks. They've questioned nearly every citizen of the water nation district and the people involved in the battle with the Aisuhōkusu. Only to find their base to be wiped clean and the members gone missing. Mako hasn't been able to return home either in the last few days so I haven't been able to get any alone time with him.

We finally pull up to the hospital and I jump out of the car taking the flowers with me and leaving Asami behind. I race through the double doors with and to the receptionist desk.

"Welcome to Republic City General Hospital how may I help you?" the receptionist ask as I eyeball her name tag which is written in a writing I don't understand. Before I am able to take out my bag I hear Asami running after me.

"Korra what on Earth where you thinking? Couldn't you wait until I stopped the car before you got out? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I turn around and stick my tongue out at her. I know that she is excited to see Aput to and cheer her up. I turn back to the receptionist who eyes are opened wide.

"I am here to see a friend" I say and she nods as I take out a badge Beifong had given me the previous weekend to get passed security as the hospital is also on lock down. In fact all major Republic City official buildings are on lock down as the person who killed Suluk poses a major threat to city officials. The receptionist nods and I motion Asami over towards me as she hands me a card detailing where I am supposed to go.

"Come on this way" I point to the right and head down the hallway that leads us to a set of elevators that have two guards at each door. I take out my badge again and the two guards look at each other and the one on the right opens the door.

"Thank you" I say as Asami and I head up the elevators and I push the number three button. The doors close and we ride in silence as we head to Aput's room.

"I am actually glad that Beifong has the connections she does" I nod at Asami's comment because reporters would have been all over Aput but luckily I didn't see any outside or in the hospital.

"They wouldn't let her rest. I swear I hate reporters" I tell Asami as I hear a ding notifying us that we have reached our destination. The elevators open and we enter and find two guards standing on both sides of us.

"Civilians are not able to enter this wing" one of them tells us as I start to pull out the badge. I shove it in his face making him glare at me.

"You may go through" he says as I give him my usual evil face. We head down the long narrow hallway and turn one more right until we reach a door that says "Aput" on a small name tag. I let a breath out as I touch the door knob unable to face what's inside.

"You ready?" I ask Asami who lets out a weak smile and nods.

"It's not like we are facing Aisuhōkusu or Suluk's ghost behind the door. I've known Aput for years and she is one of my mother's childhood friends" I turn back to the door ignoring what she says and open it. I find myself facing a brightly light room with a huge window. We walk inside and find Aput lying in her bed with a vase of flowers next to her. Asami grabs my shoulder before I am able to take one more step.

"Um Korra I think we are interrupting something" she tells me as I see Mako, Bolin, and two other police officers.

"We are doing the best we can to find your daughter's whereabouts but we do need your corporation in order to find out the places she frequents" Mako clicks his pen and puts away his notebook in his front jacket pocket and folds his arms. I find Bolin sitting in a chair staring out the window while two guards a guarding her door.

"What's going on here?" I ask Mako who turns and faces me when I walk into the room. I put my hands on my hips and glare at my boyfriend for questioning Aput.

"Now is not the time Korra" he tells me as I walk towards Aput's bed ignoring his orders.

"Korra! Asami can you do something about her?" I hear Asami walk up behind me and pick up the flowers that I dropped on the floor.

"We have every right to visit Aput more than you do officer Mako" I hear Bolin snicker in the background as he turns and gets up out of his chair.

"Ooo! Pretty flowers" Bolin bends down and sniffs the flowers that Pema had given us earlier. He lets out a sneeze sending some of the petals all over the place.

"Bolin!" Mako half yells half screams his brother's name making us break our laughter. Even the guards where laughing but only silently. Bolin rubs his nose with his index finger and grabs a piece of tissue off of the bedside table.

"Would you guys mind? I am trying to do my job here" I continue to laugh ignoring Mako especially when everyone stopped laughing. I let out a sigh and place a hand on my boyfriend's shoulder as I walk towards Aput.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Aput who is sitting up straight in her bed. Aput appears to be healthy however, I do notice that she has lost some weight.

"I feel fine I don't need to be in the hospital when I can just use an old family recipe" she waves her hands as she is brushing off the fact. Aput grew up in the Southern Water tribe like myself.

"Uh huh and that's what you said last time and my mother had to come in the middle of the night because you were on your death bead Aput" Asami says as she walks over to the table of flowers.

"Yes, I can hear you" we all pause suddenly as we see Mako huddled over in the corner talking on his phone. I sit on the side of Aput's bed making my way at home.

"Sheesh youngsters these days always on the go. They need to take some time to slow down and relax and enjoy the breeze of life" Aput waves her hand in the air making me laugh again. My laughter is suddenly broken by Mako clearing his voice.

"I'll be leaving now" Mako bows and motions his two guards to follow after them as they file in a line one behind the other.

"Come on Mako stay a while we just got here!" I walk up to him and grab his sleeve. I can't believe it's been four days since we've talked to each other or held each other.

"Korra I'm busy" he pushes me back almost making me fall to the ground. I've never seen Mako do that before unless he was stressed or angry.

"Way to be a sore looser" I tell him as I fold my arms when he walks out the door. After a second passes I let out sigh and a fit of anger making Aput laugh.

"Hey" I say to her but she continues to laugh making my anger present on my face.

"Korra chill out you know how Mako can be when he's wrapped up in his "work" I watch as Bolin puts air quotes when he says the word work.

"Yeah but still I haven't seen him in four days! The least he could do is say hi or I miss you or something" I say as I walk back towards Aput's bed and sit down on it.

"Ah you young ones make me feel so lively again. Avatar listen to your friend he is just trying to make it better for you! You remind me of myself when I was your age young and in love" my face blushes red at the _young and in love _part and Bolin's snicker.

"Well…I am the avatar I don't have time to play games with Mako. Right now I have to focus on this new found avatar state" I walk towards the window to let off some steam and see Mako hop into a police car with several others behind him.

"Besides" I begin to say as my eyes follow the rows of police men coming in and out of cars.

"We are both too busy to focus on our "love life" right now" on a sudden impulse I find myself dashing through the door and down the hallway already on the elevators.

"My she is a feisty one isn't she?" Aput begins to say as she stares off into the window. Bolin and I are still gaping at the closing door that Korra just ran out of a second ago.

"Asami there is an old saying from my village Kanojo wa dare ga ochiru tōku nikkō ga mezame kara kurayaminonakade yoake…" I look at Bolin who is also puzzled by this saying as this is a language from the Southern Water Tribe. Aput turns from her view of the window towards us.

"_She who falls far from sunlight will awaken in a dawn of darkness. _I want to return home to my village before the darkness awakens" my eyes widen by the omen however, I find them trailing towards the window seeing Korra walk up to Mako.

I managed to make it down stairs faster then I did going up due to my air bending. I take my time as I see Mako a few feet away from me almost bringing me to tears. _How long has it been since I've last seen you? When was the last time you held me? _Before I am able to ask myself these questions I am facing Mako unable to speak.

"Ma-ko" I hear myself croak my boyfriend's name. Sadly there is a line of police officers around the area much to my dismay.

"MAKO" I call out his name again this time loud and clear. He looks up from his note pad and clicks his pen and walks toward me.

"What do you want Korra? I am in the middle of work!" Mako says as he walks over to me angrily. I noticed Beifong talking into her phone and mouth the name "Aika".

"Well excuse me Mako it's just I haven't seen you in a couple of days that's all" I fold my arms and glare at my boyfriend who rubs his temples in frustration.

"I am sorry Korra I am busy with work! Especially after the incident with Aput's shop it's become more hectic than ever!" Mako looks over his shoulder as a young officer greets him.

"Captain Mako Chief Beifong has told me that she needs your assistance right now…oh and to stop chatting with your girlfriend" as the officer leaves I stick my tongue out at her making Mako more angry.

"Korra we can talk about this at home. Right now I need to go back to work" Mako starts to turn around but before he is able to make a step I grab him by his shoulder.

"But when will you be home? Mako I miss you" as Mako turns around my cheeks blush bright red and I hide my face to shield them.

"Look Korra it's been hard for me too and I do miss you. You are acting like I am doing this to avoid you" I turn back around feeling my anger boil up in a hot second.

"Why would you think that Mako?" my face turns into a deep frown as I glare at Mako. He turns around and faces another female officer completely ignoring me.

"MAKO I'M TALKING TO YOU?" I hear myself yell at him my rage and anger spilling out unconsciously. Mako continues to ignore me making me angrier and angrier. I grab Mako's arm to try to force him to turn around but he pushes me aside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Korra?" he turns around and glares at me pushing the female officer lightly to block her. I find myself on the ground in an instant scraping my hand.

"Ow" I say at the pain as I watch blood ooz out of the cut making it sting a little. Mako turns around and looks at me with a frown.

"Captain Mako Chief Beifong wants to see you immediately" the female officer says. I glare at them both as they turn around and walk towards Beifong. Suddenly the blood from my hand raises up from the wound and turns a deep purple color. It moves slowly in motion making me terrified of this new bending. The female officer turns around and looks at me and lets out a gasp.

"Captain Ma-"she begins but the trail of blood charges after her swirling up her neck and wraps around squeezing her tightly. It stays there for a few seconds until the bind of blood drips onto the ground. I feel a sharp pain in my hand and look down to find purple veins rising up on my arm.

"K-kora" Mako says my name but it is too late and the blood merges together forming another bind wrapping around Mako's neck. I grab my arm in an attempt to stop it but it shatters on it's on. My eyes widen as I see Chief Beifong stand behind Mako whose face had gone pale.

"I-I didn't mean it" I begin but before I am able to finish my sentence a line of officers stand behind Beifong and Mako who had fainted on the ground and is now in Beifong's arms. I find myself getting up off of the ground and cutting my left hand. I form more binds five on each hand coming out of my fingertips aiming at the officers in the line.

"KORRA" I hear Asami yell my name as she runs out of the hospital along with Bolin and a few security officers from the building. Sweat runs down the side of my face as I whip the binds at the officers in the line and air bend a ball of air and hop on it. In an instant my eyes glow white and I am submerged into this new state of my mind.

"Whoa what's up with Korra?" I turn and glare at Bolin as we have seen Korra in this state multiple times. I notice that she has also gotten stronger more powerful in a sense that she is even controlling the binds of purple fluid.

"Awesome she got a cool tattoo on her neck" indeed Bolin is correct as on the side of her neck she has a purple tattoo in the shape of an ancient symbol. It wasn't there the previous two times she had these attacks in the midst of her battle. But it's here now and glowing bright dark purple.

"Bolin I think Korra is trying to escape look" the ball of air Korra is on shifts into a massive ball of fire creating a wall around herself blocking off the officers. I continue to run to the line of police officers only to stop when I see Mako being carried onto a stretcher headed for the hospital. I find tears running down my eyes as I witness the destruction surrounded by me.

"Whoa why are you crying Asami?" I question myself this as well as I touch my hand to me cheek and turn to Bolin who is running behind me. I stop when we reach the line of officers as they disperse as a cloud of smoke fills the area. I turn my head and see the spot where Korra is has the same symbol marked into the ground with no sign of Korra anywhere.

"Look Mako!" Bolin says as his eyes widen in horror as he sees his brother loaded onto the truck to be taken to the back of the hospital. I run pass Beifong who "ignores us" and walk up to the truck.

"No outsiders are supposed to be right here. This officer is in danger and it is very critical that we get him into the hospital immediately please move this instant" I glare at the officer to buy me sometime so I can get pass him in order to see Mako.

"They're okay to go through they are close friends to Captain Mako and need to go through" I find Beifong's hand on my shoulder sending a chill up my spine.

"Wow Beifong you may want to get to the hospital too you have a massive cut across your forehead right now" I turn to see what Bolin is talking about and indeed there is a massive cut across her face most likely from the impact of the binds. However, I don't see a deep dark purple mark across it like other officers who have been affected.

"I am fine. Just go and make sure Mako is okay he didn't faint from the binds as he was barely hit thanks to a fellow officer" she points to a female officer with orange hair and binds all across her face and neck forming the same symbol on the ground. I let out a sigh as I hop into the truck but turn back around when I hear a loud thud on the ground.

"Chief Beifong!" I hear one of the officers who was guarding the truck yell as I find his superior on the ground. The blood across her face thins and turns into a bind across her forehead.

*A few hours later*

It's been only two hours since the incident with Korra and multiple search parties have been sent out to go look for her including Tenzin and his family. Sadly there isn't any news on her whereabouts or how she was able to disappear so quickly. Tenzin was lucky enough to come across a man in the water nation district who knows of the "binding" that Korra uses.

"I've seen that symbol before but only back home in the Southern water tribe where most of the people of this district are from" Siku begins to explain even Aput was from there.

"It is attached to an ancient legend the tale of the ice woman" my eyes widen at the name of the tale as I've recognized it before as a tale Aput use to tell Baniq and I when we were little.

"It envovles an ice spirit and her human companion. It does not have a happy ending nor a sad one as the tale continues to live on to this day" I look out the window of the hospital room where Mako is currently resting as the sky turns from light blue to orange as the sun sets.


End file.
